


Answer It

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Hot Sex, Humor, Just Sex, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Content, hahaha, humourous sexual content, idk how to tag im embarrassed, kill me, phone sex (?) technically, sorry - Freeform, which is also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jaebum are getting it on and then get interrupted by a phone call.<br/>Jaebum makes Mark answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer It

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours please be kind to me

"Fuck... Jaebum... Hurry up." Mark whined. Why was Jaebum still in his pants? Why was he still in his underwear? Why was he not naked? 

Mark forgot what had riled him up so much, but he didn't care. He's been holding his arousal down for way longer than he was comfortable with and he needed a dick inside of him. Now. 

The second they got into the hotel room, Mark started to strip. But Jaebum was taking his sweet sweet time, smirk plastered onto his face as though he was taunting Mark. 

Mark was not in the mood for any of his games. He pulled on Jaebum's wrist and made him fall onto his back on the nearest bed, clambering on top of him. Jaebum looked up with fake innocent eyes and mouth in an 'o' shape. 

"Jaebum I swear to god-" Mark cut himself off, crashing his lips down upon the younger. He felt Jaebum smile against his lips and even through his high, he felt himself smile back. 

Kissing Jaebum was the best. 

He licked at Jaebum's lips and they opened willingly. Mark slipped his tongue into Jaebum's  mouth, tangling his with Jaebum's in a quite dirty manner and grinding down against his clothed erection. Jaebum just let him do what he wanted, not asserting his dominance in any way. He didn't need too. 

Mark groaned as Jaebum put his hands on Mark's bare ass, kneading his cheeks roughly, turning them red. He took Jaebum's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it lewdly. At the sound of Jaebum's growl, he leaned back up, taking in the view of the straight faced leader, still grinding softly onto his covered cock. There was a flush on Jaebum's cheeks and his eyes were blown, but he still looked in control and Mark always loved that.

Jaebum was only able to unbutton his shirt before Mark threw him down. Seeing the loose fabric draped over Jaebum's abs... Mmm.. 

Mark, breathless, sweaty, and panting, ran a hand down Jaebum's chest. He loved the way Jaebum's breath hitched when he touched his ribs, the way his tummy moved when he prodded it, the way he let out a shaky sigh when Mark cupped his bulge. 

"You're so sexy." Mark whispered into his ear as he unbuttoned his jeans, then unzipped them. Jaebum's eyes closed and his head rested back onto the sheets when Mark let himself slip down to the ground in between Jaebum's legs. 

Mark quickly pulled the jeans off of him along with his underwear, wasting no time in taking Jaebum's dick into his mouth. Jaebum let out a low groan when Mark took him in, bringing a hand into his hyung's hair. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Mark. 

Soon enough, Mark had Jaebum all the way in, bobbing his head up and down and Jaebum was getting riled up.

 

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." He groaned, grip tightening as he tried to hold it in. 

Mark only looked up at Jaebum, a glint in his eyes. He hummed around his dick and sucked. Hard. 

Jaebum let out an embarrassing moan and released into the still sucking boy. He tore Mark off of him when it got to be too much and looked at the older. His dripping lips were the most beautiful shade of pink and him cheeks were dusted in the most breathtaking way. His eyes were wide and full of want and Jaebum was surprised he could keep himself in check this long.

"Get on your back, baby." Jaebum ordered, going to his bag to get the lube. He didn't need to ask twice. When he retured, Mark was already spread out, holding his legs up for Jaebum, head aganst the pillows and dick hard against his stomach. Exquisite. 

Jaebum squirted the gel-like substance onto his hand and positioned himself to sit in front of Mark. Mark eyed his fingers hungrily as he moved them to his enterance. 

He rubbed his now-wet thumb around Mark's hole and earned a whine. 

"Jaebum, hurry up!" Was all he had to say before Jaebum pushed it in. Mark let out a gasp as Jaebum started fucking him with his thumb, more twisting it around than pumping.

"More. Please." He breathed when it became just about underwhelming. Jaebum clicked his tongue and took it out completely, making Mark whine again. 

He pushed his index finger and middle finger in at once and smirked at the face Mark made. He was too cute sometimes. 

Jaebum fucked Mark's hole with his fingers for a while until he finally brushed against the special bundle on nerves that made Mark scream. 

"Jaebum. Please. I need you inside me. Please." He panted. reaching down to stop his hand.

"Ride me, baby." It wasn't a suggestion. Mark licked his swollen lips and nodded. 

Jaebum got onto his back, propping his head on the pillows as Mark grabbed the lube. Jaebum let a breath out when Mark practically drenched his cock with lube, letting his hand linger just long enough for Jaebum to moan out. 

Mark giggled and straddled Jaebum, pushing a hand against his chest as he lifted himself up, using the other to guide Jaebum's member to his hole. 

He let out the most delicious moan when he sat down and Jaebum closed his eyes at the glorious feeling of having his dick in such a tight, warm asshole. It was truly one of the better things in life. 

Mark started moving up and down, clenching around Jaebum here and there. Jaebum was floored. The way Mark sucked him in, the way he moved his hips, the way his cock bounced. Jaebum re-

**_ONE STEP A TWO STEP GIRL EVERYBODY WANTS TO MAKE THAT NOIZE~_ **

****

  
**_MODU DAGACHI HANDS UP_ ** **_YEOGI MOYEO HANDS UP_ ** **_GIREUL GIREUL BIKYEORA_ **  


"Mark hyung, your phone." Jaebum said, stilling Mark's hips when he didn't stop himself. 

"Ignore it, Jaebum." He replied, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"It's probably urgent, hyung. You should take it." Mark didn't understand until he met Jaebum's eyes. The challenge was shining and his lips curled into a smirk. 

"I don't want to." Mark bit, trying once more to move. He was still on Jaebum's dick, so he clenched around him. Jaebum hid his reaction well. 

"If you don't want to..." Jaebum didn't need to finish. He threw Mark off of him and to the side, starting to get off the bed. Mark knew he wasn't joking and sighed. 

"Just get over here, get my phone while you're at it." He said. His cock was still hard as fuck and so was Jaebum's. A measly phone call wasn't gonna get in between him and his orgasm. 

The phone had still been ringing that stupidly catchy tone for the past minute and finally Mark answered.

"What is it." He spoke. Letting Jaebum guide him back over his cock, Mark avidly ignoring his  shit-eating grin.

"Hyung! I though you'd never answer, jeez! What were you doing?" It was Jackson. 

_'Fucking your fucking daddy.'_

"Nothing much." Mark loved Jackson, sure. But right now he just needed the boy to hang up. He was back onto Jaebum's dick and now understood the game. If he made a fool of himself, he lost. If he didn't, Jaebum still got a good fuck and a good laugh. Jaebum won either way. 

"Oh cool. Anyway, I was wondering if we could go out for some noodles with Yugyeom and Bambam later today or something. It's been a while since we all... Hey Mark are you okay?" 

Mark was definitely _not_ okay. He was once again fucking himself up and down onto Jaebum's cock and he was sensitive and fuck. His breathing was already labored. 

"Oh... Yeah sorry it's nothi-ing." He hiccuped the last word, his prostate being hit spot on and thank god he bit his hand before he could scream out. 

"What time?" He asked, rushed just enough so that he didn't moan out but slow enough so that Jackson wouldn't think too much. 

"Around 7 or 8 maybe, I'll have to ask them too. What time do you think is good?" Jackson replied. Of course he would ask Mark. What luck. 

"Ah... I think- **gAh**!" 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" There was true concern in Jackson's voice. Mark couldn't answer right away though. 

Jaebum had suddenly flipped them over so that Mark was on his back. Jaebum now was fucking into him harshly, hitting his sweet spot relentlessly and bending down to nibble at his collar. Mark couldn't breathe. 

He fake coughed to clear himself and talked. 

"Sorry I fell... 7 seems good for- for me yeah." He fake laughed and pulled the phone away just enough to moan into his other hand. Jaebum seemed to get faster and harder and Mark really needed it right now but also really didn't need it right now. 

"Oh haha okay cool. I'll tell-" 

"Hey, got to go real quick. I'll see you then, though. Send me the address I'll be there. Sorry bye." He clicked the end call button as soon as he heard Jackson say a confused 'alright' and threw the phone to the side, allowing himself to moan loudly. 

"I fucking hate you." He groaned and Jaebum came up from his neck with a sweet smile which Mark frowned at. 

"That was fun." Jaebum chuckled and leaned back. Listening to Mark talk to Jackson wasn't that fun. He wanted all of Mark's attention. But watching Mark get flustered and embarrassed was worth the short neglect. 

He grabbed Mark's legs and threw them over his shoulder and pounded into him with renewed vigor. Mark didn't hold back his moans this time and Jaebum melted. This was way better. 

\---

 

Jackson was confused when Mark decided to end the conversation with a quick goodbye. And Jackson was about to take his phone away from his ear, until he heard a long, loud moan. 

_'What the hell?'_

"I fucking hate you." 

It was Mark... Did he fail to hang up properly? Who was he talking-

"That was fun." 

Jaebum? Wha- Jackson froze in place. 

Wet sounds filled his ears along with toe curling moans. He felt his dick twitch. Fuck. He couldn't bring himself to take the phone away. 

"Jaebum.. fucK HARDER- JAEBUM!!!" Mark screeched and oh jesus Jackson wasn't ready for that. 

"Baby. You feel so good around me, taking me in like such a slut. What if Jackson heard you say that?" 

Jackson gulped. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe, the fear of getting caught clouding his rationality.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was deafening and Mark's moans never stopped, seeming to only get louder. 

"JAEBUM IM GONNA-" Mark yelled out, a scream ripping through Jackson's ear. 

"Oh fuck, baby. Come for me, baby." He grunted and the scream got louder along with the wet sound Jackson assumed was Jaebum jerking him off. 

"FUCK- JAEBUM!!!" 

"Ugh. Oh baby, so good... Fuck." 

Jackson cringed, snapping out of his daze. What did he just do? He hung up the second things got quiet.

_Oh god._

 

\---

 

Jaebum fell on top of Mark, both of them completely spent and soaking in sweat. 

Mark let out a long sigh and looked over to Jaebum.

"I'm never doing that again." 

"Fine by me." He nodded, then took Mark's chin his grasp and pecked his lips softly. Mark's giggles filled the air and Jaebum let his face rest on Mark's shoulder. 

After a while they got up and went to the shower to clean up. Mark had to eat out with Jackson soon. 

Hopefully Jackson would've forgotten about the phone call by then. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if only mark knew... lmao should i do a sequel?
> 
> i know it was short but i havent posted in a few month(s) and wanted to say yo again  
> did you like it? was it good enough? idk aha im lazy with endings so whoops  
> thank you for reading tho~
> 
> find me on tumblr @cutepimook and send me a fic idea- lets talk and scream together ^^


End file.
